reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tiktaalik
Hey there. You've reached Tiktaalik's help hotline. I am unavailable at the moment. If you'll '''leave a message' after the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Cheers!'' Archives Tiktaalik's User Talk Page - Archive #1 Hmm... So I was wondering, with the recent flood of game reviews, for Redemption, is a Reception section called for?'-- C2' / 00:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll update as much as I can. Quick question, should I include a description of the review, or simply put what the site gave the review, and a link to the review?'-- C2' / 00:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandals There's been a lot of vandalism really recently, all of the "Unregistered Contributers" I've checked have been adding random things to pages, such as IT'S OVER 9000! and faggot to another page. 99.238.181.140 is one of the ip addresses of the vandals :P EvanChandler326 00:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ironically I was about to post the same thing. I was edit blocked :( here.'-- C2' / 00:41, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Is it standard to use third-person, or first-person in articles? Like, is using the word "you" acceptable?'-- C2' / 01:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I gotcha, I've just seen a heavy use of the word "you" and was wondering if that was part of your MoS.'-- C2' / 01:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Again... The Posse page is getting hit a lot today by vandals, is there any way to lock the page for a day or something? Hope I'm not bothering you with all of this haha. Just trying to keep this site as clean as possible while I'm waiting the last four hours till this game is is my possesion. EvanChandler326 01:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Again, I revert the edit, you report EvanChandler :P. And umm.... there, it is called protecting.'-- C2' / 01:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) And this guy.'-- C2' / 01:10, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha well at least we're on top of our game xP Can we do that? Or is it up to the administrators to handle that? EvanChandler326 01:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, only admins have the protect page function.'-- C2' / 01:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda figured, oh well maybe this will get seen. At least this gives me something to do while I'm waiting for midnight. :EvanChandler326 01:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for the spam Tiktaalik.....'-- C2' / 01:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha this is true. I'll be leaving now :P EvanChandler326 01:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This guy needs blocking.'-- C2' / 02:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hate to be a bother, but the page needs to be deleted, and user needs to be blocked.'-- C2' / 02:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... this is becomming really bothersome. Answer Phone I like the message beep :) Work .. Had to overwork today, i hope there wasn't to much release crazyness around here. Will be on tomorrow though Anyway did you manage to get hold of the game yet? worth the wait ? WugHD2.0(talk) 00:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) are you the main Admin ?SteppeNomad 23:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Red users Hey there, I lately have seen alot of users withouth Talk and User pages, is this because they delete them or that the wikia bot forgets to send them that intro message? Its kinda annoying when you cant click their names and have to do it manually. And tbh i can't be bothered when an anon just comes here to Vandalize to put or the template And Of-topic: Whats the side mission you enjoy most? i tend to do alot of sidemissions/jobs in these games. WugHD2.0(talk) 15:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, swweet. Is the hunting as good as they say? i have really looked forward to hunting since the day i heard about it. And i was amazed how deadly those Random encounters are you just told me about :O, gunna be fun. WugHD2.0(talk) 16:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Hey, The Colt M1911 should be called the High Power Pistol. As I start buying all the weapons with the money I got from Blackjack I will leave the replacement names which you haven't already got here. TheShadowXi 21:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC)